Sugar, Spice, and Everything Scary
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Courage was just at home having another care free day until three girls with super powers showed up at his door. Now the four must work together to save the world and Muriel.


Sugar, Spice and Everything Scary

Not far from Courage's home was a white car driving down the road. This car contained the Utonium family which was just on their way home from a family road trip. Blossom was in the back seat with her sisters when she looked through a huge road map in her hands.

"No, Professor." said Blossom. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of civilization for miles."

'We haven't even seen a single motel around here either." said Buttercup. The Professor was wondering about what they were going to do about a place to sleep. By chance, Blossom was just looking out the window as the car drove past a farm house. Using her binocular vision, Blossom noticed the "Room for Rent" sign on the window.

"Hey Professor, that farm house we just past has a room for rent." said Blossom.

"Really, well lets see if it is still available." said the Professor as he turned the car around.

Meanwhile, Courage was just sitting on Muriel's lap while Muriel knitted a sweater. Eustace was also in the room sitting in his chair reading the paper. There was a knock on the door and Muriel got up to answer it. There at the door stood a man with black pants and what looked like a white lab coat.

"Hello, I'm here to ask about the room for rent." said Professor Utonium.

"Yes, the room is available if that's what you wanted to know." said Muriel.

"Can it fit four people?" asked the Professor. Muriel looked around outside to see who else was joining him but when she saw no one she asked, "Who else will be joining you?"

"Just me and my daughters." said the Professor. The Professor stepped to the side revealing the three young girls that was right behind him. They all just smiled up at Muriel (and I say up because they are on the ground). Eustace snorted because he hated children and didn't like the idea of living with them. Muriel kneeled over to greet the girls. "Well aren't you three just adorable. What are your names dearies?" said Muriel.

"Blossom."

"Bubbles."

"Buttercup."

"But collectively, we are known as the....Powerpuff Girls." said Blossom.

"I'm sure our room can fit all three of you." said Muriel.

"So how much is the room?" asked Professor Utonium.

"That will be twenty dollars a night." said Muriel.

"Girls, get your luggage from the car." said Professor Utonium. The Powerpuff Girls came back each carrying a suit case that matched the color of each girls' trademark color. Courage felt uncomfortable around these children. Their hands, feet, noses, and ears looked almost invisible and they had large heads and eyes. Despite the size of their luggage, each girl lifted their suit cases without showing any sign of struggle.

"Courage, will you be a dear and show our guests to their room." said Muriel. Courage groaned as he did what he was told with some reluctance. The girls followed noiselessly up the stairs all the way to the door to the attic where the girls will be sleeping. When Courage turned around to show the girls the stairs leading to their room, Courage's eyes bugged out and he gave a horrible scream. The three girls that was following him was levitating off the ground. The girls were surprised by the scream.

"What's your problem?" asked Buttercup.

"Your flouting." said Courage.

"Oh yeah." said Blossom. "Sorry if we scared you Courage." The girls flew into their room to put down their luggage then in a rainbow streak, they zoomed out the door.

Courage could not believe what he just saw. His usual suspicions was set aside, however, when Muriel's voice went out from down stairs.

"Courage, can you be a dear and set up the cots for the guests." Muriel had managed to convince Eustace to buy a second cot (which is an extraordinary feat in itself) and had it placed in the attic. It was obvious that the two cots would be needed since one would be required for the Professor and the other would be used for the girls. Courage began to set up the cots when he noticed his computer on the table. He asked himself out loud, "What did that red head girl said they were called? Was it the Powderpuff Girls?" He decided to try and look up information on those three children. He turned on his computer.

"What is it now?" asked the computer. Courage typed in the words "Powderpuff Girls" on the computer as well as a description of the girls that was in his house.

"You twit. They are called the Powerpuff Girls not Powderpuff Girls." said the computer in his usual sarcastic manner. Courage was not amused. "The girls you described is indeed the Powerpuff Girls. They were created by accident by Professor Utonium when he attempted to make the perfect little girl by adding sugar, spice, and everything nice. But during the experiment, he accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction. That ingredient is a mysterious and experimental substance known as Chemical X." Courage gasped. "The chemical created not one little girl but three perfect little girls with extraordinary powers."

"Ya that is what happened." said Bubbles. The Powerpuff Girls were just levitating behind Courage and he didn't even notice. The sound of Bubbles's voice startled Courage so much that he screamed and fell out of his chair.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." said Courage with annoyance.

"Sorry Courage." said Blossom. She lends her hand to help Courage onto his feet. Blossom noticing that Courage was shaking with fright, she figured that perhaps Courage was nervous about the idea of them having super powers. She decided to reduce the tension by offering that they should do something together. She flew over to her pink suit case a pulled a box out of it.

Thirty minutes later, the Professor went into the room to find that the girls and Courage were playing Monopoly: Astronomy Edition.

"Girls, dinner will be ready shortly." said the Professor. Courage was actually having fun playing the game with the girls.

"Sorry Bubbles, but I own the Owl Nebula so pay up." said Buttercup. Bubbles groaned as she paid Buttercup the rent. It was Courage's turn next. He picked up the dice and began to move his piece. He landed in the "In Jail" space.

"Where did you get this game?" asked Courage.

"The Professor bought it for us as a Birthday present." said Blossom. "He thought it would be educational."

"I still find it odd that you weren't surprised to find out I can talk." said Courage.

"Well, we already know a talking dog in Townsville so meeting you was no different." said Buttercup. There was a call from Muriel that dinner was ready. The girls flew by creating a rainbow pattern as they flew. Courage followed them to the dining room.

When he got there, Courage noticed four extra chairs at the table, obviously for their guests. The girls were too small for the chairs but so was Courage so they weren't left out. Courage also noticed that Muriel made a small feast today which included a large tuna casserole, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, broccoli, chicken soup, and an apple pie for dessert. Bubbles was the closest to Muriel and she was the first to notice the small black stone hanging from Muriel's neck.

"What is that?" asked Bubbles.

"Why that's the stone Eustace bought for me as an anniversary gift." said Muriel. Courage knew better. He leaned over to Buttercup (who was the closest to him) and whispered, "Eustace really won that stone in a poker game but don't tell Muriel." Buttercup began to laugh hysterically at that remark. The girls and Courage continued with their game after dinner until it was time for the girls to go to bed.

That night, while everyone was in bed, Him was scheming in his lair in Hell.

"For so long, I have been looking for the Shadow Stone and now I have found it." said Him as he watched Muriel and Eustace in their bed asleep on his TV. "The Shadow Stone has the power to control the lighting of any given area. With this stone, I could cover the world in darkness. After all this time, this old lady had the stone and now this is my chance to get it." Him conjured six demons. Each demon looked like velociraptors with red scales, glowing crimson eyes, and armor on their heads, feet, and chests.

"I want you to go into the farm house and take the Shadow Stone." ordered Him. "Kill who ever gets in your way." Him conjured a tunnel that led to the farm house. The six demons ran up the tunnel until they reached the farm house. At the door, one of the demons put a claw onto the door and the door was telekinetically unlocked. Quietly, they began to search the house. They began to search through the drawers sniffing as well as looking for the stone. (To get a better idea of what this picture looks like, imagine six red, armored velociraptors from Jurassic Park searching the house.) They were careful about not making too much noise.

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds and were unaware of the danger they were in. When the demon's search for the stone was unsuccessful down stairs, they all walked up the stairs to check the next floor. Two demons looked in the room where the girls and the Professor was sleeping. Three more walked into Muriel and Eustace's bedroom and one remained in the hall. The two demons in the PPG's room was sniffing at the girls bed searching for the stone. The three demons in Muriel's room did the same. Courage was a light sleeper so it wasn't long before the sounds made by the demons woke him up. When he woke up, the first thing Courage saw was the demon sniffing at Muriel's neck. The Shadow Stone that the demons were looking for was around Muriel's neck and the demon realized this. Once Courage woke up enough to realized what was happening, he emitted a horrible scream that woke up Muriel, Eustace, the Professor, and the PPG from their sleep. Bubbles was the first to notice the demons in her room. She bolted towards the demon near the Professor and knocked the thing through the wall and outside. Buttercup and Blossom then began to hit the other demon with a series of blows and kicks. The demon in the hallway noticed the battle in the girls' room and attempted to join the fight but once the demon entered the room, the PPG grabbed the demon by the neck and hurled it outside. Meanwhile, in Muriel's bedroom, the demons were also occupied with the occupants. One of the demons extended tentacles from his back and began to wrap them around Muriel.

"No." yelled Courage. He tried to grab Muriel but a demon had him pinned to the wall with just one claw of its foot. Eustace had managed to grab his mallet and was trying to fight off the demon. The demon that had Muriel shot eye beams through its eyes and cut a large hole in the wall. In a mighty leap, the demon jumped out of the hole with Muriel strapped onto his back. The PPG managed to fly into the bedroom and with a speed and power like nothing Courage had seen before, the demons were obliterated into pieces of metal, flesh, and some kind of orange blood. Everyone was covered in blood and gore, especially the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor walked into the bedroom just as dirty as everyone else.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the Professor.

"Ya, I'm fine." said Eustace. "Darn desert lizards."

"Those creatures didn't look like desert lizards." said the Professor.

"Hey, where's Muriel?" asked Bubbles. Courage began to explain frantically to the girls what happened. When Courage is in a panic, he has difficulties slowing down enough to speak rationally so he often relies on his shapeshifting abilities to communicate. He transformed into one of those lizards carrying Muriel on its back using the tentacles.

"Are you trying to tell us that those lizards kidnapped Muriel?" asked Blossom. Courage nodded his head. Blossom picked up a head from one of the destroyed lizards and she examined it. "You know girls, these creatures look like Him's trackers."

"Hey, your right." agreed Buttercup. "We've battled these creatures before."

"You mean Him is behind this?" said Bubbles.

"Who's Him?" asked Courage.

"He is the most evil creature known to man." said Buttercup. Courage howled in fear.

"Come on girls, we need to find where that lizard took Muriel." said Blossom.

"Wait, I want to come along." said Courage.

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Muriel's safety is my responsibility." said Courage with as much courage in his voice that he can muster. Bubbles smiled and picked Courage up. The girls flew outside and noticed the hole leading to Hell. The girls flew into the hole with Courage sitting on Bubbles's back.

Meanwhile, back at Hell, Muriel was taken to what appeared to be a well lit cave about 100 feet from the ground to the ceiling. She was tied to a post on top of a high pillar as Him appeared in a flurry of flames.

"So where is the Shadow Stone?" asked Him.

"What's the Shadow Stone?" asked Muriel.

"It is a black stone about the size of a half dollar." said Him.

"Oh, you mean the anniversary gift Eustace gave me? I wear it around my neck." said Muriel. Noticing the stone, Him was about to grab the stone when the PPG and Courage flew into the room.

"Not so fast Him." said Blossom.

"Powerpuff Girls!" said Him in shock.

"That's right and we're here to stop you." said Buttercup.

"Looks more like your here for a nap." said Him mockingly. The girls still wore the blood stained PJs they wore when fighting the demons. Him began to transform. His head didn't change but the rest of him was like some kind of octopus with a dozen armored legs. Him began to swing his tentacles around him in some kind of defensive position. Courage began to shake in fright upon the sight of this monstrosity. The girls wasted no time in charging towards Him. Meanwhile, Courage noticed Muriel tied up on the pillar over head. He had to save Muriel and the only way to reach her was to climb the spiral steps that circled the pillar.

Courage began to run for the pillar dodging Him's tentacles. He was just about to reach the pillar when five of Him's velociraptor like demons pounced in front of him. The demons chased the screaming Courage away from the pillar. The girls were having troubles of their own. The tentacles from Him were moving so fast that the girls couldn't even get near Him to make an attack. The heavily armored scales that covered the tentacles prevented the girls from actually cutting through the tentacles and every time they tried to get near Him's face, the tentacles always managed to bat them away.

"We're going to have to try using ranged weapons." said Blossom. "Try heat vision." The girls began to use heat vision but the shots could not travel through the mess of tentacles. Blossom then used ice breath. Although it did paralyze some of the tentacles in place and some did get onto Him's face, it did no good. The ice on Him's face melted instantly and the tentacles managed to break free from the icy prison. Courage, not far away, was still being hunted down by Him's demons. Courage managed to climb up the walls of the cave in an attempt to escape the demons but the demons began to jump towards Courage in an attempt to grab him. Courage could do nothing but cling to the sides of the cave wall for dear life. One of Him's tentacles struck the side of the cave wall causing rocks to fall on Courage. The rocks knocked Courage onto the ground landing in front of the demons. They all eyed Courage hungrily before attempting to pounce on Courage. In his panicked state, Courage did the only thing he could think of. He took a deep breath and emitted a high pitched scream that blew the demons off their feet. The sound was so loud that it reverberated off the walls causing one of the stalactites above Courage to break off. The one demon who had managed to recover from Courage's scream was struck by the stalactite killing the thing before he could attack Courage. Courage, seizing the opportunity, made a run for it at this point.

Blossom, realizing what Courage had done, looked up at the stalactites on the ceiling and she had an idea.

"Girls, sonic attacks on the ceiling." The girls took a deep breath and emitted a high pitched scream that struck the stalactites hard. The stalactites began to shake and rain from the ceiling as they broke off. The stalactites all struck hard on Him's head. Him began to scream loudly as the sharp stalactites began to hit hard against his body. Courage was fast and small enough to weave around the the falling stalactites as they came down. The demons followed but they were too large to avoid the falling stalactites. Courage managed to reach the pillar and began running up it trying to reach Muriel. The Powerpuff Girls continued to emit more sonic attacks upon Him. The loud screams hurt Courage's hearing but he ignored the pain as he ran up the spiral stair case. Courage found Muriel unharmed but still tied to the pole. Courage untied her and was about to make a break for it when he noticed the demon that had followed him standing on Courage's only exit. The creature slashed at Muriel and grabbed her neckless that had the Shadow Stone attached to it causing the neckless (along with the stone) to be ripped off of Muriel's neck. The demon was about to attempt another attack when Buttercup blasted an eye beam at it. After a few more blasts, Buttercup successfully pushed the demon off of the pillar with her eye beams. The demon fell from the pillar and when it hit he stone floor, it shattered into several bloody pieces. The Shadow Stone, which the demon still had when it fell over, also shattered on impact. Courage then realized that the roof of the cave was still falling apart.

"The cave is caving in." said Blossom. Buttercup picked up Muriel and Courage and she, along with her sisters, flew out of the cave and up the tunnel back to Earth. The tunnel began to close up as they flew through it and they managed to escape before the tunnel disappeared entirely. After everything settled down, Muriel gave the PPG and Courage a big hug in gratitude.

Even though there were some walls missing, everyone managed to sleep until morning that night. That morning, after a quick bath, the girls and the Professor were packed up and ready to head on home. Muriel and Courage was outside helping them pack up. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?" asked Muriel.

"No, I really need to get back to work." said Professor Utonium.

"How long until we reach Townsville?" asked Blossom.

"We should be able to get there by 6:00 PM." said the Professor.

"6 PM?" said Bubbles. "But we don't want to wait that long in the car."

"Well, there is one way to speed things up." said the Professor. He whispered into the girls ear. The girls nodded and got behind the car. Courage wondered what they were up to as he watched this. When the Professor got into the drivers' seat and buckled up, he said, "Okay girls, you know what to do." The PPG got under the car and began to lift it into the air. They said their good byes to Courage and Muriel before they flew off forming a rainbow pattern in the sky.

**The End**


End file.
